Maintenance and construction of buildings and similar tall structures often involves lifting of heavy and/or bulky loads such as beams, trusses, guttering, roller doors and the like. Various apparatus is available to enable such loads to be lifted to elevated areas. Such devices include block and tackle arrangements, hoists, and scissors lift platform apparatus.
A block and tackle arrangement or similar pulley system is used to significantly reduce the force required to elevate a load. It is generally not possible however, to adjust the position of the load on the horizontal plane using such apparatus.
Scissor lift platform apparatus are typically provided on a mobile base support. The lift apparatus therefore provides for elevation of heavy and/or bulky loads in addition to limited adjustment on the horizontal plane, that is, movement of the entire apparatus at ground level. It is generally not possible, however to adjust the position of the load once it has been elevated.
Whilst apparatus such as pulley arrangements and scissor lift platforms are useful in elevating heavy loads, they are generally difficult to manoeuvre and as such do not facilitate the positioning of a heavy load where it is required. This can make installation of heavy and/or bulky structures, such as for example fitting a roller door to a bracket secured at an elevated position, difficult.
The discussion of background to the invention herein is included to explain the context of the invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge in Australia as at the priority date of any of the claims.